<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thigh High Surprise by Ignats23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274609">Thigh High Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23'>Ignats23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shane and Ryan A/B/O [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Ryan Bergara, thigh highs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Ryan saying he could wear thigh highs in the Shakespeare Theater episode of Weird Wonderful World</p><p>Ryan has a little surprise for Shane when his mate comes back from a work trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shane and Ryan A/B/O [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thigh High Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think!<br/>Also, remember to wash your hands!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shane had had to go to Chicago for work for a week and unfortunately work in LA stopped Ryan from joining him. Shane couldn’t wait to get home and couldn’t stop the grin spread across his face as he unlocked the door to their home. His loud welcome stopped in his throat as he saw his mate curled up on the couch asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane smiled softly leaving his suitcase by the front door and toeing off his shoes before padding over to his mate. Ryan was sprawled out on their couch, wearing black and white thigh high socks, one of Shane’s black and white flannels, pink lace panties and a pink collar with the word ‘kitten’ on it that Curly had gotten him two years ago as a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetheart,” Shane crooned, reaching out to rake his fingers through the other man’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shane?” Ryan groaned out as he stretched his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane smiled at his sleepy mate, “Yeah it’s me Ry. I missed you,” Shane moved Ryan’s legs to settle on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan climbed into Shane’s lap, curling up and burying his face into his mate’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna stay up and try and surprise you but I was tired and accidentally fell asleep,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane smiled, rubbing his mate’s legs, “It was an amazing surprise baby. You look so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan leaned back and ground down on Shane’s crotch, smirking up at his alpha. Shane growled slightly, hooking a finger into the collar and pulling the omega towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna keep this up baby boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan leaned down and gently ran his teeth along the mating scar on Shane’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane bucked his hips into his omega’s ass, pulling Ryan to hiss in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to tease me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan mewled before grinding down onto Shane’s cock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane growled, “Take those panties off before I tear them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan scrambled off his mate’s lap, pushing the pink panties off his leg and throwing them somewhere in the living room(they got pushed under a chair and they wouldn’t be able to find them till two weeks later). He then glanced at the entry to the hallway that led to their bedroom, his inner omega scheming in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan smirked at Shane, “Catch me if you can,” and sprinted down the hall. Shane was quickly on his feet, chasing his mate down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shane caught up to Ryan right before their bed, spinning the smaller man and pushing him onto the bed. Ryan eagerly tugged the man into a kiss, giggling as he wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips. Shane moved away from Ryan’s lips to suck marks down his mate’s neck, smirking at the whimpers he was pulling out of the smaller man. The alpha smirked, untangling himself from his mate and stepping away from the now whining man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaaaaannnneee, “ Ryan whined, starfishing out on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane smirked as he slowly undressed, “What do you want princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan blushed at the nickname, “Want you to fuck me Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You’ve been teasing me ever since I’ve got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan growled slightly, “I’ve had a fucking plug in me all day. You better fuck me before I go and take care of it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane groaned, leaning down to kiss the smirk off his mate’s face. He then settled between the other man’s legs, sliding his hands over the thigh highs appreciatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Ry, you’re so hot,” Shane groaned as he ran his hand down to pull at the plug buried in the omega’s ass, eliciting a whimper from the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane fucked Ryan slowly with the plug before pulling it out fully, replacing the plug with two of his fingers so he could ensure that Ryan was fully stretched out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan mewled as Shane gently stretched his mate out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for me, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan glared at Shane, the glint in his eye letting the older man know he was just teasing. Shane chuckled, pulling his fingers out and gently tugging one of Ryan’s legs onto his shoulder, lining his tip with the omega’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shane I swear to god…” Ryan’s complaining trailed off as Shane slowly pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane smiled, leaning down to kiss his mate as he slowly began to fuck in and out of Ryan. Ryan smirked up at the older man, clenching down on Shane’s dick. Shane growled and began to fuck his mate harder, pulling Ryan’s other leg to wrap around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan whined, reaching up to flick his thumb over his nipple. Shane quickly grabbed Ryan’s wrists, pinning them above his head with one wrist while pinching one of Ryan’s nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needed me to play with your tits baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaadddyyy,” Ryan whined, glaring slightly at his mate. Shane giggled, kissing the smaller man before leaning to pull Ryan’s nipple into his mouth. Apparently that was all Ryan needed, screaming as he came, his cum splattering over their chests and getting slightly on the flannel Ryan still had on. Ryan clamping down on Shane’s dick tipped the alpha over the edge, his knot tying them together. Shane collapsed on his mate, giggling as he sweetly kissed around Ryan’s mating mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaaannneee you’re crushing me,” Ryan groaned and pushed gently on Shane’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha managed to roll them over and Ryan buried happily into Shane’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God I missed you baby,” Shane said as he gently rubbed up the other man’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan sat up and smiled sweetly down at his mate, “I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane ran his finger under the collar Ryan was wearing, “Where’d you find this anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out it was buried down in a box of blankets. Figured you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shane gently pulled his mate down, “I love you little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too big guy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>